Forever Love
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: In the darkness secret truths are unveiled, exposed to the core. To be at your most vulnerable.


**Forever Love**

.

.

**Title: Forever Love**  
**Author: Inu Hanyou Nikkie**  
**Word Count:** 2000  
**Genre:** Canon  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** None but description of kissing.  
**Summary:** In the darkness secret truths are unveiled, exposed to the core. To be at your most vulnerable.

**A/N:** title for fic is from X-Japan's song Forever Love you can see it here: http: // www. youtube. com/ watch?v =n0vsRaGS4Fg & feature = related (remove spaces) and ending: http: // www. youtube. com / watch?v = pw6_VXPwm6U & feature = related These songs fit the scene I hope to show for you as well as let you feel the emotions.

**A/N2:** Written for Eternal Destiny's 'And I Was Born for Her' Contest. Plus I also edited some of my previous errors from the original entry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi. I am only using them for pure entertainment value. Nor do I own or make monies from the two songs Forever Love by X Japan and Carry On (My Wayward Son) by Kansas used in this story.

.

.

**Forever Love**

.

.

.

_I'll never walk alone again, the winds of time are to strong._

_Ah, it's that what you hurts, which you'll have to live with..._

_Ah, this tight embrace, and this burning, unchanged heart._

_In this ever changing time, love will never change_.

.

_Will you hold my heart? Stop flowing tears._

_Again, all of my heart is broken._...

.

_Forever love, forever dream_

_Only flowing emotions, bury this intense,_

_trying, meaningless times._

_Oh tell me why ... all I see is blue in my heart_.

.

_Will you stay with me? Wait until after the wind passes,_

_all my tears are still flowing_...

.

_Forever love, forever dream Stay with me like this._

_Hold my trembling heart in the dawn._

_Oh stay with me_...

.

_Ah, everything good seems to be ending,_

_in this unending night._

_Ah, what else would you lose if nothing at all matters_.

.

_Forever love, forever dream, stay with me like this._

_Hold my trembling heart in the dawn_.

.

_Oh will you stay with me... Until the wind passes,_

_stay with me again_.

.

_Forever love, forever dream, I'll never walk this path._

_Oh tell me why, tell me true, teach me how to live._

_Forever love, forever dream, within flowing tears_

_Bright seasons will forever change again and again ...._

_forever love_...

.

.

~ **_Forever Love (English) Lyrics, X-Japan_**

.

.

.

**Forever Love**

.

.

When Kikyou was still trapped in her non-life, she coldly informed InuYasha that his life was hers, unmentioned was the 'to do with as I will'. In his noble honour, he proclaimed her life as his even though his spirit balked, crying out at the caging of its freedom.

Later on as he spoke with Kaede, he made the comment that he would go to hell with Kikyou _if_ that was what his Fate should be.

Going to Hell with Kikyou.

A thought.... a noble declaration to appease a loved ones tormented soul in any way possible so they can have peace, even if their torment was not of your responsibility.

A thought.

An idea.

A passing comment.

.

.

.

When InuYasha saw his own Meidou attack, stolen and used by Naraku through Byakuya, open up right behind Kagome upon the evil hanyou's destruction sucking her in mere seconds away from his world, InuYasha knew his world, his life, had shattered in more pieces than the Shikon ever was. Had he been asked what he felt at that moment he would have simply said, without any embarrassment, that his heart stopped beating, that his lungs stopped breathing... that the world ended.

It was only a second after Kagome vanished with her cry of his name lingering in the air still that InuYasha took his beloved Tessaiga out and for the singular most vulnerable moment of his indomitable life and begged his sword to open up Meidou to Kagome.

.

.

.

For Kikyou - going to Hell was a thought... a passing comment... A means to an end.

.

.

.

For Kagome - it was an _Absolute_.

.

.

.

The sword pulsed back its own anguish to its Master's at losing its light, its One to Protect, its Heart. Tessaiga in its own consciousness understood the depths of its Master's grief and shared the shattering of their souls. InuYasha's sword pushed itself beyond its own limitations and barriers to seek out that Hell in which their Kagome had been lost to in order to have them reconnect once more.

The glowing blackness of Tessaiga was different as both stopped hearts and shattered souls synced up. One vicious, desperate slash and Meidou opened beneath them. Kagome's faint scent called out to them and they answered back, their auras screaming out their calls to her.

Into that Hell they went - to bring Kagome back or to die by her side.

InuYasha knew that without Kagome by his side with her smiles, her blinding light, her all-compassing love he didn't want to live in any world. Tessaiga was of the same thought. What good was a sword meant to protect when the One it yearns and cherishes to protect is no longer in existence? It would die alongside its Master and their Mistress.

.

.

.

.

.

In the frightening sensory-deprivation world of the Meidou Hell, Kagome floated and shivered. She was completely and totally alone. The Evil of the Shikon spoke to her. Taunting her with her losses, with her family, her birth world. Taunting her with far too easy escapes back to her birth world. Taunting her with no InuYasha.

Just _wish_ for it... that is what the Jewel whispered in its darkly seductive tones in her ear, a dark sensation of her neck being licked slowly made her want to scream.

Her tears flowed freely as the darkness of depression and despaired flowed within and without her but still she refused to give into collapsing into a bundle of full-body sobs. Kagome remained steadfast in her resolute to not say a wish that would be twisted.

The Jewel made its fatal error when it told Kagome that InuYasha would come only if she wished for him to come. It strengthened her soul, filled her heart with power and her life-giving confident trust in InuYasha a brilliant burst of hope.

InuYasha was coming for her because she knew and trusted that he would. Because she loved him that much and believed that deeply in him.

.

.

.

.

He could hear Kagome's anguish in the darkness, scent her fear and heartbreak as it surrounded him and it pushed his youkai to the surface. Tessaiga responding to its Master's powering up increased its protective barrier to encircle the enraged Inu hanyou in a large spacey circle. A circle that would very easily hold two people with freedom of movement. No Youkai spirit could come even with striking distance of the Inu hanyou now to even spit upon him.

InuYasha raged back at the taunting of the Jewel. But when the Shikon started making its sick desires known about what it wanted from Kagome. To take the place of Midoriko in the infinite war between Good and Evil thus resurrecting the now dead Naraku to take the youkais' place and finally he bared his soul and heart with a raised voice he made his opinion known.

"Kagome was born for ME .... AND I WAS **BORN FOR HER!!**" he roared the last part to the gathered youkai, his eyes blazing a brilliant ruby momentarily. The strength and pure passion of his declaration for Kagome echoing in the emptiness of the Meidou.

InuYasha couldn't see the youkai being vapourized just through the sheer power of his love for Kagome as he swung his sword in a slanting slash unleashing his attacks without Meidou free upon the forces that stopped him from reaching Kagome.

Not even waiting for his attack to clear away, InuYasha surged forward through the scalding fires as they engulfed youkai but left him unharmed. Forward to where his keen ears and nose caught the strongest breeze of Kagome.

As he raced towards her, he unknowingly was spiriting his youki, his own will power, to Kagome empowering her will even more even as he called out to her to not listen, to not give in to just wait for him.

.

.

.

.

Kagome could feel power and strength flowing into her body and though she didn't know it came from InuYasha into her, twinning with her own reiki powers creating a force more powerful than even the long deceased Midoriko, her heart knew and that was enough.

She straightened her spine and lifted her head proudly. She stared straight back at the Shikon as it mock her and did as her beloved told her... she waited.

.

.

.

.

Like a mist had cleared at last, InuYasha and Kagome were suddenly floating a mere dozen or more feet away from each other. A heart rejoiced in triumph while the other started beating again. Shattered worlds made whole and stronger, more vibrant. A sword thrummed its bliss, sending waves of relief, joy, pleasure and fulfilment up into the clawed hand that wield it.

He with his floating halo of purest moonlight that framed his tanned face and silvery erect Inu ears, his billowing robes of the deepest passionate crimson, his armour. Eyes of molten gold that belied his rolling emotions and yet spoke of his indestructible strength. He was her avenging angel sent to her from the heavens. Her protector - a fiery knight with no need for a steed. He never looked more masculine, larger than life than he did at that moment.

_Her other half_.

.

.

She with her tear-glistening, smoky-grey, red-rimmed eyes that refused to spill any more tears for the amusement of the Evils of the Jewel. With her halo of deep midnight surrounding her creamy face, cheeks and her nose flushed from her emotions that flashed across her face. Her school uniform glowing in the darkness for his eyes to drink in. Even when so utterly distressed did she look beautiful to him. She was his saviour, an angel whose wings he swore he could see when the sunlight hit her just right. She was so small compared to his towering height but what was contained within that tiny body was even more vast than the sky and sea. She was never more feminine and frailly powerful than she did at that moment.

_She completed him_.

.

.

.

Slowly they moved closer, the Hells of the Meidou, the voices of Evils of the Shikon were blurred away as the sound of silence wrapped its arms about them. Narrowing their vision and the world about them into just who stood before them.

And before they touched, their hearts spoke to the other using their mouths.

"InuYasha."

"Ka. Go. .Me"

pHands trembling with suppressed emotions, firmly gripped onto each other for fear the Shikon was playing a cruel trick which turned into holding on to each other to remain upright. They looked deeper in the windows of the exposed souls, eye colour darkening further still. Hands with roughened skin from calluses born of battles tenderly touched skin on faces softer than the finest of furs. Heads leaned into the touch as small gentle smiles tipped the corners of mouths up.

One pair of ears twitched before drooping slightly in rapture a telltale sign of the Inu hanyou's emotional state for the tiny miko before him.

It wasn't spoken aloud but the question was answered.

Eyelids drifted slowly shut as heads tilted either up of lowered down, lips softly parting just before they connected.

.

.

The kiss was like nothing that could be described just simply understood by those who had gone through similar trials and tribulations.

.

.

InuYasha's lips against Kagome's felt like velvet, so soft and luxurious. Hers tasted like most decadent of ambrosia. His nostrils flared as he drank into himself her scent, her living essence rich and full bodied. Soon tongues caressed passion-swelling lips shyly asking for entrance that was eagerly granted. Slow strokes designed to communicate every nuance of the depths of the love they felt for the other. The language of love was written and rewritten as they wrapped arms about the other pulling the other close... closer still to their hearts. Everything, they wanted to confess to the other was unveiled.

They barely parted their lips before they dipped in for the next kiss. Each one as tender and gentle as the one before it. They explored, savoured, tasted, and memorized everything little thing about the other's mouth and lips.

.

.

.

.

Voices too long silent spoke quietly in the presence of the lovers. Two fathers, one silent, and a mother who could do nothing but watch their babies as they faltered but carried on. The silent father rested his hands upon the other father and the mother, he knew their children still had one last trial left... a Test that would be the most painful one yet for them to face.... but oh... how it would be worth it.

.

.

,

_"Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry (don't you cry no more_)"

.

.

.


End file.
